Liste des épisodes
Saison 1 thumb|250px #Retour à Rosewood'' (Pilot)'' #Le secret de Jenna (The Jenna Thing) #Faire son deuil (To Kill a Mocking Girl) #Loin des yeux, loin du cœur (Can You Hear Me Now ?) #Dure réalité (Reality Bites Me) #Le bal de rentrée (There's No Place Like Homecoming) #Lendemain de fête (The Homecoming Hangover) #Ne m'oubliez pas (Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone) '' #En pleine tempête ''(The Perfect Storm ) #Je vous vois (Keep Your Friends Close) #Révélations (Moments Later) #Chantage (Salt Meets Wound) #Connais tes ennemis (Know Your Frenemies) #Encore une danse ! (Careful What U Wish 4) #Un mensonge ne suffit pas (If At First You Don't Suceed, Lie, Lie Again) #Je suis une amie (Je Suis Une Amie) #Méprise (The New Normal) #Mauvaise graine (The Badass Seed) #Témoin capital (A Person of Interest) #Surveillée de près (Someone to Watch Over Me) #La fête des fondateurs (Monsters In The End) #La fille qui en savait trop (For Whom the Bell Tolls) Saison 2 thumb|250px #Vivant (It's Alive) #Derrière les barrières (The Goodbye Look) #Fenêtres secrètes (My Name Is Trouble) #Question de vie et de mort (Blind Dates) #Cadavre exquis (The Devil You Know) #Ne jamais se défiler (Never Letting Go) #En creusant un peu... (Surface Tension) #Diagnostics (Save the Date) #Dans la remise (Picture This) #La pression des sentiments (Touched by an 'A'-ngel) #Aveux à haut risque (I Must Confess) #Machination (Over My Dead Body) #Secret originel (The First Secret) #Faites vos jeux, rien ne va plus'' (Through Many Dangers, Toils and Snares)'' #La surprise tombe à l'eau (A Hot Piece of A) #Au royaume des aveugles (Let The Water Hold Me Down) #Protège-moi (The Blond Leading the Blind) #Mise à l'écart (A Kiss Before Lying) #La journée du franc-parler (The Naked Truth) #Contrôle A (CTRL: A) #Une question de loyauté (Breaking the Code) #La fille de son père (Father Knows Best) #Dans l'œil du cyclone (Eye of the Beholder) #Si ces poupées pouvaient parler (If These Dolls Could Talk) #Bas les masques ! (UnmAsked) Saison 3 thumb|250px #C'est arrivé cette nuit-là (It Happened That Night) #Visions (Blood Is the New Black) #Les borgnes sont rois'' (Kingdom of the Blind)'' #La plume est dans le sac (Birds of a Feather) #Cette fille est un poison (That Girl Is Poison) #Les vestiges de "A" (The Remains of The "A") #Fou à lier (Crazy) #Baisers volés (Stolen Kisses) #Action ou vérité (The Kahn Game) #Le poids des mensonges (What Lies Beneath) #La morsure du serpent (Single Fright Female) #Le tueur de ces dames (The Lady Killer) #Voyage jusqu'au bout de la terreur (This Is a Dark Ride) #Titre français inconnu (She's Better Now) #Titre français inconnu (Mona-Mania) #Titre français inconnu (Misery Loves Company) #Titre français inconnu (Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno) #Titre français inconnu (Dead to Me) #Titre français inconnu (What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted) #Titre français inconnu (Hot Water) '' #Titre français inconnu ''(Out of Sight, Out of Mind) '' #Titre français inconnu (Will The Circle Be Unbroken ?) '' #Titre français inconnu (I'm Your Puppet) '' #Titre français inconnu ''(A Dangerous Game) '' Saison 4 thumb|250px #Titre français inconnu ('A' Is For A-l-i-v-e) #Titre français inconnu (Turn of the Shoe)'' #Titre français inconnu (Cat's Cradle) #Titre français inconnu (Face Time) #Titre français inconnu (Gamma Zeta Die) #Titre français inconnu (Under The Gun) #Titre français inconnu (Crash and Burn, Girl !) #Titre français inconnu (The Guilty Girl's Handbook) #Titre français inconnu (Into the Deep) #Titre français inconnu (The Mirror Has Three Faces) #Titre français inconnu (Bring Down The Hoe) #Titre français inconnu (Now You See Me, Now You Don't) #Titre français inconnu (Let the Maid Go) #Titre français inconnu (Who's In The Box ?) #Titre français inconnu (Love ShAck, Baby) #Titre français inconnu (Close Encounters) ' Saison 5 '''Le 26 mars 2013, la série a été officiellement renouvelée pour une cinquième saison. Elle sera diffusée en été 2014. Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Pretty Little Liars Catégorie:Bonus Catégorie:Guide des épisodes